Typically, users in a private network may access any number of different resources (e.g., applications, services, data storages, computing devices, etc.) within the private network. When a user is in another network (e.g., a public network, a different private network, etc.), the user may wish to access such resources in the private network. In some cases, the user may access the resources in the private network using virtual private network (VPN) technologies. Setting up VPNs may be a complex and time consuming. For example, some devices may be difficult to configure, do not support VPN certain features, or are not compatible with VPN technologies.